


Why, Hello There Officer

by Geekygirl24



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Police, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, So here's some fluff, The ending depressed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Making his way inside, he couldn’t help but look around appreciatively. It was a nice size, with plenty of comfy looking seating.And it was warm… which was very important.“Hello, what can I get you?” The man speaking, was possibly the most gorgeous man Bo Xiang had ever seen.
Relationships: Lu Zhi Gang/Sun Bo Xiang, Xiang Hao Ting/Yu Xi Gu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 153





	Why, Hello There Officer

“Bo Xiang.”

Bo Xiang looked away from his computer screen at the mention of his name, blinking up at his best friend.

“Go home. It’s almost nine!” Hao Ting frowned, “Even Xi Gu is home by now.”

“Alright, alright, I get the point!” Bo Xiang held his hands up in surrender. Hao Ting’s husband, Xi Gu was one of the worst workaholics in the city, no, the country! It wasn’t a good sign that he was working later than him, “I’m going! I’m going!”

Honestly, he was not looking forwards to going home.

To his lonely, empty apartment.

Even Hao Ting had someone to look forward to.

He started his walk from the precinct to the subway station, shoving his hands deep in his coat pockets, berating himself for leaving his gloves at home. Drawn to the light of a nearby coffee shop, he decided to put off going home for a little longer.

Making his way inside, he couldn’t help but look around appreciatively. It was a nice size, with plenty of comfy looking seating.

And it was warm… which was very important.

“Hello, what can I get you?” The man speaking, was possibly the most gorgeous man Bo Xiang had ever seen.

Dark brown hair that curled slightly at the ends, warm hazel eyes and arms that looked illegal.

“Ummm.” Bo Xiang found himself uncharacteristically lost for words.

“Maybe a hot chocolate?” The man suggested, a fond smile on his face as Bo Xiang simply nodded. It did sound nice, especially with the chill from outside.

“Y-yeah!” He finally managed to blurt, wincing at how loud his voice seemed in the quiet store, making an effort to lower it, “That sounds perfect. To go, please.”

“Of course.” The man got to work, placing the cup on the counter with a beaming smile, “Here you go.”

Nervously, Bo Xiang returned the smile, handing over the appropriate notes, shoving the change in his pocket before picking up the cup and heading out, resisting the urge to stay there.

“Have a nice night!”

He turned back, knowing the smile on his face probably looked dumb as hell, “Y-You too!”

The door closed behind him, and Bo Xiang felt like his face was going to catch on fire.

Smooth.

………………………………………………………

The following week, Bo Xiang put his plan into action. Making a list of everyone’s coffee orders, he rushed out of the precinct and headed straight for the coffee shop, repeating the same mantra over and over again.

Be cool.

Be cool.

“Hey.” The man from his previous visit was there again, “What can I get for you?”

Bo Xiang couldn’t speak. Mutely, he handed the man the order list, only just managing to smile… or at least he hoped it was a smile and not a grimace.

“I’ll get right on it.” The man didn’t seem to mind, thankfully.

The coffees were prepared, and Bo Xiang made his way out of the shop, with a nervous ‘bye’.

Dammit.

…………………………………….

He tried to avoid the coffee shop, not wanting to embarrass himself further… but failed.

He stopped by the shop after his shift one day, shivering in the bitterly cold weather, deciding that he needed something to warm him up. It definitely wasn’t because he wanted to see those warm brown again and see that smile.

He wasn’t the type to lie to himself about his feelings. Keeping them from other people was a whole other story, but he could admit to himself that he had a major crush on the owner.

He’d been missing something from his life for a long time now, and if just seeing him could make that ache go away, then he’ll take what he could get.

And if he happened to stare… well, the man shouldn’t be wearing jeans like that.

They had to be illegal.

“Can’t get enough of my hot chocolate, hmm?” The man greeted him as he entered the shop, his usual beam on his face.

“It’s…. the best hot chocolate ever.” He answered, completely honest, as the man beamed at him, before nervously running a hand through his hair.

“Hey, if you don’t have anywhere to be- “

Bo Xiang’s phone ringing cut the man off, as the policeman answered it instantly, a frown appearing on his face. A few seconds passed, before he sighed wearily, “I’ll be right there.”

As he hung up, he looked into the man’s eyes, suddenly hating his job for a second. 

He was so sure the man was going to ask him out.

“I- Work.” He held up his phone, “Rain check?”

“Of course.” He watched as a gentle smile reappeared on the man’s face, forcing himself to turn and leave.

………………………………………………….

After an exhausting case, with not a particularly happy end, Bo Xiang trudged into the coffee shop almost three weeks later, and judging by the concerned look on the man’s face, he looked as bad as he felt.

He wasn’t sure how long he stood there for, but it was clearly long enough for the man to make his way over and take his elbow with a worried gaze.

“Are you alright?”

“No… not really.” Bo Xiang muttered, regretting being so honest after seeing the look on the man’s face, “I-I mean, I will be soon.”

The man stared at him for a few moments, before helping him to a seat and flipping the sign to ‘closed’, locking the door behind him. He then went to make a drink, coming back with two steaming mugs.

“Here.”

Bo Xiang sipped at the hot chocolate, sighing in relief, only to realise that there was something a little extra in there. At the stunned look, the other man smiled warmly. “You looked like you might have needed it.”

Bo Xiang never wanted to leave this store again.

“I’m Lu Zhi Gang by the way.” The man introduced, taking a sip of his own drink.

“… Sun Bo Xiang.”

………………………………………………………………………

It all came to a head a few weeks later.

It was been anther rough few days, with barely any time to rest. When he wasn’t chasing criminals, he was doing paperwork.

Bo Xiang felt like he didn’t have time to breathe sometimes.

In the middle of writing out another report, he saw a to-go cup placed on the desk in front of him.

“That… Zhi Gang was asking about you.”

“Zhi Gang?” Bo Xiang perked up, before frowning, “Wait… how do you know about Zhi Gang?”

“Xi Gu knows him apparently.” Hao Ting shrugged, “He told me that, Zhi Gang seemed worried about you. Apparently, you’ve been going there every day for the past month, and you haven’t shown up for three days.”

“Have I?” Bo Xiang frowned, thinking back over the past month.

He had been going into the shop a lot. He’d almost had every drink off the menu and had even tried some new ones that Zhi Gang was experimenting on. He’d gotten used to the warm feeling that filled his stomach every time Zhi Gang looked at him, the way his pulse sped up when their hands brushed.

He’d gotten used to the soft smile Zhi Gang gave him every time he entered the store, and the way he seemed to feel Zhi Gang’s eyes lingering on him when he turned away.

It was then he realised something… he’d spent the last month falling in love.

He didn’t count on Zhi Gang feeling the same way.

“Oh.” Was all he said, looking up at Hao Ting, who just smirked at him.

Quickly, Bo Xiang shot to his feet and grabbed his coat.

He shouldn’t waste any more time!

………………………………………………………………………………….

Bo Xiang was panting heavily by the time he reached the shop, yanking open the door and cringing at how loud his arrival was.

He really thought he’d out-grown being dramatic.

“Bo Xiang? What’s wrong?” Zhi Gang was halfway around the counter with a worried look on his face, “Are you- “

“- Would you like to go to dinner with me?”

All conversation in the store stopped, and it was then that Bo Xiang saw just how packed the place was.

Zhi Gang probably wouldn’t appreciate being asked out like some over-eager high schooler.

“Of course I will.” Much to Bo Xiang’s surprise, Zhi Gang’s voice was warm and Bo Xiang couldn’t help but smile. In seconds, he was halfway across the store and pulling Zhi Gang into a spine-tingling kiss.

Zhi Gang chuckled fondly, pulling back slightly, hands on Bo Xiang’s waist.

“Did you really run all the way here to ask me that?” He asked fondly.

“…. Yeah.”

“So cute.” Zhi Gang muttered, pulling him into another kiss as the store whooped and cheered.


End file.
